Mario Kart: Retro Circuit
Mario Kart Retro is the 10th installment of the Mario Kart series. It will be released in Spring 2015 for both Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The game will retain many elements of previous games: Bikes from Mario Kart Wii, ''Gliding and driving underwater from ''Mario Kart 7 and Antigravity from the latest Mario Kart 8. Mario Kart Retro will intrdocude all playable characters (except R.O.B. and Donkey Kong Jr.) and all tracks that haven't be remade yet and a few retro tracks from Mario Kart DS. Game Modes These are the various game modes of the game. Grand Prix In Grand Prix mode the player has to get a gold trophy on each cup in classes like (default) 50cc, 100cc and 150cc. I fyou get gold on each cup of the 150cc you will unlock the Mirror class and if you get gold on each cup of the Mirror class you will unlock 200cc. In that class you drive faster then usual. Time Trial Now you can play time trials with 2 players. VS Race This mode will allow you to race with custom options like if you want CPU's or not, wich class and how many races you want to play. Balloon Battle Unlike Mario Kart 8, the game WILL feature battle stages. Now you will have the option to choose between 1 - and 5 balloons you start with. Coin Runners The player needs to collect coins till the time runs out. Mission Mode The player needs to complete various tasks in order to defeat the boss of each rank. Characters Drivers Starting Drivers File:BabyMarioMKW.png|Baby Mario Baby File:BabyLuigiMKW.png|Baby Luigi Baby File:BabyPeachMKW.png|Baby Peach Baby File:BabyDaisyMKW.png|Baby Daisy Baby File:KoopaTroopa-MKWii-Icon.png|Koopa Troopa Feather File:ToadMKW.png|Toad Feather File:ToadetteMKWIIMug.png|Toadette Feather File:PeachMKW.png|Peach Light File:DaisyMKW.png|Daisy Light File:Yoshi-MKWii-Icon.png|Yoshi Light File:BirdoMKW.png|Birdo Light File:DiddyKongMKW.png|Diddy Kong Light File:MarioMKW.png|Mario Medium File:LuigiMKW.png|Luigi Medium File:Bowser Jr MK Wii icon.png|Bowser Jr. Medium File:WaluigiMKW.png|Waluigi Cruiser File:DonkeyKongMKW.png|Donkey Kong Cruiser File:RosalinaMKW.png|Rosalina Cruiser File:WarioMKW.png|Wario Wario File:BowserMKW.png|Bowser Heavy Unlockable Characters File:Boo-CSS2-MSS-0.png|Boo Spirit Newcomer File:BabyDK1-CSS2-MSS.png|Baby DK Baby'' Newcomer File:MK8 BabyRosalina Icon.png|Baby Rosalina '''Baby File:MK Wii Dry Bones icon.png|Dry Bones Feather File:Toadsworth-CSS2-MSS.png|Toadsworth Feather Newcomer File:MK8 ShyGuy Icon.png|Shy Guy Feather File:Paratroopa Head.png|Koopa Paratroopa Feather File:MontyMole-CSS2-MSS-0.png|Monty Mole Feather Newcomer File:MK8 Lakitu Icon.png|Lakitu Feather File:Blooper-CSS2-MSS.png|Blooper Feather Newcomer File:NokiBlue-CSS2-MSS-0.png|Noki Feather Newcomer File:MK8 Lemmy Icon.png|Lemmy Feather File:DixieKong1-CSS2-MSS.png|Dixie Kong Light Newcomer File:TinyKong-CSS2-MSS.png|Tiny Kong Light Newcomer File:MK8 Larry Icon.png|Larry Light File:MK8 Wendy Icon.png|Wendy Light File:MagikoopaBlue-CSS2-MSS.png|Kamek Light'' Newcomer File:MK8 Iggy Icon.png|Iggy '''Medium File:MK8 Ludwig Icon.png|Ludwig Medium File:HammerBro-MKWii-Icon.png|Hammer Bro. Medium Newcomer File:KingBooMKW.png|King Boo Cruiser File:MK Wii Funky Kong icon.png|Funky Kong Cruiser File:WigglerIcon-MK7.png|Wiggler Cruiser File:PiantaBlue-CSS2-MSS-0.png|Pianta Cruiser Newcomer File:KritterGreen-CSS2-MSS.png|Kritter Cruiser Newcomer File:MK8 Roy Icon.png|Roy Cruiser File:MK8 MMario Icon.png|Metal Mario Metal File:MK8 PGPeach Icon.png|Pink Gold Peach Metal File:MK Wii Dry Bowser.png|Dry Bowser Heavy File:MK8 Morton Icon.png|Morton Heavy File:Petey-MKWii-Icon.png|Petey Piranha Heavy File:KingKRool1-CSS2-MSS.png|King K. Rool Heavy Newcomer File:QueenBeeIcon-MK7.png|Honey Queen Heavy Courses New courses There are twenty new courses in Mario Kart Retro. Retro Courses As the name of tha game suggests: Mario Kart Retro, the game will allow every track that hasn't be remade yet. Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Billy-Luigi Productions Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games